


Ramifications

by Purseplayer



Series: Grasping verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: D/s, Dom!Kurt, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Possession, Spanking, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long overdue Grasping!verse fic in response to these prompts from osarieme and my dear friend Klaineunite:</p>
<p>So, you know how I love possessive Kurt or Blaine, and I also love some jealousy (as long as there isn’t a real profound reason like cheating or something OF COURSE ;p). So I would love it if you were able to write something that has that. I don’t really care if you make it a part of a verse or if you write a one shot :p</p>
<p>Someone’s hitting on Kurt and Blaine becoming really possessive in his own way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramifications

**Author's Note:**

> Includes jealousy, possession, casual spanking, marking, discussion of punishment, other sexual things if that bothers you...

Blaine was already feeling more than a little grumpy today, as was to be expected when he was mid-punishment.  Truth be told, he’d thought this punishment would be enjoyable when he’d received it.  Being with Kurt twenty-four seven?  Following Him to work?  That had sounded pretty damn awesome.

But now, six work days (nine total days) into his two-week sentence, Blaine was more than sick of it.  He missed having time alone.  He missed having free time that wasn’t dictated by Kurt.  He missed having free time period, because as it turned out, waiting on Kurt hand-and-foot was not nearly as appealing as he had once imagined.  For one thing, Kurt was very good at resisting Blaine’s attempts to charm Him into sex.  He was very good at ignoring Blaine completely, actually, particularly at work.

And Kurt’s work was incredibly boring.  Especially since Blaine was ordered not to speak unless someone directly addressed him or Kurt gave him permission.  Basically he just sat at Kurt’s feet all day.  He was allowed to read, thankfully, but he was the kind of person who needed frequent breaks from doing the same thing, so that had long ago lost its luster.

Then something happened that Blaine immediately recognized as entirely novel around this place.  Someone walked into the building who was loud, and _cheerful_.  “The fuuuun has arrrrrived!” Blaine heard a voice echo, even through Kurt’s private office with the door shut. 

Kurt groaned and massaged his temples.  “Oh fuck, _him_ again,” He complained.  “I forgot it was the third Monday, but it’s the third Monday, isn’t it?”

Blaine wasn’t sure if that question was addressed to him or not, but he was so desperate for communication that he dared to utter a hushed, _“Yes.”_

Kurt gave him small half-smile and pet the top of Blaine’s head.  “You stay here.  Unfortunately, I have to go deal with _that_.”

Blaine nodded, stretching his neck up into the touch before it disappeared, and watched as Kurt slipped out the door, leaving it open. 

He couldn’t help it.  Intrigued, he crawled over to where he could see through the space, just spying the edge of a blonde head talking to Kurt

“Kurt Hummel,” the man was saying enthusiastically.  “Lovely to see you again.  You’re looking fabulous, as always.”

Kurt winced.  “Chandler,” He acknowledged.  “You’re in high spirits, I see.”

“ _Always_ ,” Chandler said, and he tilted his body forward until his shoulder bumped with Kurt’s, allowing Blaine a brief view of his face.  “Especially when I get to see you.  Why, I was just thinking of you the other day when I happened to wonder into one of those lovely little BDSM shops your kind like to frequent—“

“I can’t imagine why you’d be there,” Kurt said, seemingly through gritted teeth.  “You’re not a Dom or a sub, are you?”

“Oh, but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t play the part!” Chandler exclaimed.  “I’m an excellent actor, you know.  I could play such a good little sub for—“

“Okay,” Kurt said.  “Need I remind you that this is a place of business, Chandler.  I’d appreciate it if you’d give me your report and be on your way.”

“Ooo!” Chandler said, clearly affronted.  “So uptight.  I could help with that, you know.”  He stepped forward, ran two fingers down Kurt’s chest until Kurt flinched away.  “I bet it’s been ages since you’ve had a proper—“

Blaine had heard enough.  “Actually,” he said, climbing to his feet and stepping through of the doorway to approach the two men.  “He has a proper fuck all the time, thank you very much!”

“Blaine!” Kurt admonished.

Chandler’s eyes narrowed.  “And who are you?”  He tsked, reaching out as though to touch Blaine’s collar.  “A sub who doesn’t know their place…”

Kurt swatted Chandler’s hand away before he could make contact, just as Blaine retorted, “I know exactly my place, and it’s with Kurt.”  He stepped up close to his Dom, wrapping his arms possessively around Kurt’s waist.  “He doesn’t need you,” he practically hissed. 

Kurt twined his arm around Blaine’s back in return, squeezing briefly.  “Blaine,” He said firmly.  “Go back to my office.  Now.”

Blaine’s heart sped, but what had he expected?  He knew he was breaking several of Kurt’s rules.  He knew he’d be in trouble.

And he really, really didn’t give a fuck.

“Mine,” he said one more time to Chandler, giving him what he hoped to be a death glare before kissing Kurt soundly and marching away.

From behind him, he heard Kurt sigh.  “There’s something wrong with you.  You’ve been increasingly unprofessional, and I plan to report you at my earliest convenience,” Kurt said to Chandler.

Blaine felt a small tinge a satisfaction, and grinned in spite of it all. 

“Cindy?” Kurt continued, and Blaine saw the brunette who worked at the front desk lift her head.  She had clearly been listening in, though doing her best not to show it.

“Yes, Mr. Hummel?”

“Take report from Mr. Kiehl, please, and be sure to record it for me.  I’m finding his presence rather intolerable at the moment.”

Cindy beamed.  “Of course, Mr. Hummel,” she agreed.

Blaine took a deep breath, shrinking back behind his Dom’s desk as he listened to Kurt approach his office.  He all but slammed the heavy oak door, then gave his sub an unreadable look.  “ _Fuck_ , Blaine.” He said.  “That display out there was completely inappropriate.”

His hands fell to his belt, hastening to unfasten it, and it was only then that Blaine noticed how hard his Master was.  He licked his lips.

“On your knees,” Kurt ordered, but Blaine was already hitting the floor.

He’d been fantasizing about this for the past week, but Kurt had been determined to keep things 100% clean at the office.  _Best punishment ever_ , Blaine decided.  If he got this, it was all worth it.

Kurt shucked his pants and was seated in a flash, fisting his rosy, erect cock, and Blaine stared hungrily at the dribble of precome that was leaking from the tip.  “Get on with it, baby,” Kurt said, gesturing for Blaine to come forward.  “Open up for me, yeah, just like that… hold still.”

Blaine moaned as he settled into position, and Kurt began to fuck his mouth, hard and fast and dirty from the very start.  He almost gagged on it until his learned reflexes kicked in to overpower the automatic ones, and he remembered to loosen his throat, breathe through his nose… tease Kurt the best he could with his tongue, swallow around Him.

He didn’t have much time.  He could tell this was going to be quick. 

“You were so hot out there, fuck,” Kurt muttered.  “I should be punishing you right now but I just can’t… you just needed to tell him who I belong to, didn’t you?  That I’m _your_ Dom.  Yours and no one else’s, and why would I ever want anyone else when I have this mouth…?” He broke off in a strangled moan, his fingers coming up to twine into Blaine’s curls, tug on them, force Blaine’s face further onto his dick.  “Just like that, sweetheart; I’m gonna—“

He didn’t get any further before He was streaking down Blaine’s throat, and Blaine fought against his grip to back off a little, lick at the head and taste Him as He gushed and gushed and gushed.  When it was over he whimpered, and Kurt withdrew, petting into Blaine’s hair now as Blaine rested his cheek on Kurt’s knee.  “Thank you, Master,” Blaine managed, and Kurt shushed him, petting him over and over with his eyes closed and his head resting back against the cushion of his chair.

“You’re fantastic,” Kurt said when He could speak.  “I should be mad at you, Blaine, but I can’t even…”  He sighed, smiling at Blaine with affection.  “Come up here,” He said, quickly tucking himself away and patting his thigh.

Blaine needed no further bidding; he climbed eagerly onto Kurt’s lap, snuggling up against his chest.  “I loved seeing you like that, Blaine,” Kurt whispered into his ear.  “So possessive.  So crazy for me.  I’m gonna take you home tonight and let you ride me, paint me all over with your cum.  How does that sound?”

Blaine whimpered.  “Amazing,” he answered, fighting the urge to press down on his rock-hard cock, just to ease the ache of it a little.

Kurt’s eyes fell to where Blaine was tenting his pants, and He teasingly began to trace the shape of him with one finger.  “Sometimes I really hate work… even with you here with me…” He mused.  Abruptly, his hand shifted to land hard over Blaine’s ass.  “Go and get me some water from the break room, Blaine.  Get some for yourself too.  I need to finish this up.”  He took a deep breath, sitting up properly at his desk as soon as Blaine had moved, staring down at the paperwork there.  Just as He was halfway out the door, Blaine heard Him mutter, “As quickly as humanly possible…”

He walked passed Cindy’s desk on his way out, pleased to note that Chandler was nowhere in sight.  He might have imagined it, but he was almost certain she winked at him the brief second their eyes met.

Blaine grinned.  This punishment thing was working out pretty damn well.

******

Kurt did indeed finish up at the office in record speed—a full hour and a half early—though He was quiet in the car, paying Blaine very little attention.  Blaine sat silently as well, in his mind counting the seconds until they would arrive home.

Kurt took his hand as they exited the car, tugging him along up the walk, ringing the doorbell in favor of fumbling for his key.  “Andrew,” He greeted briefly when the befuddled service sub answered the door, “good afternoon.”  When Andrew looked at Blaine in question, Blaine simply shrugged and offered him a mega-watt smile.

Blaine followed Kurt straight up to the bedroom, where Kurt pointed at the floor as soon as the door was closed behind them.  Obediently, Blaine kneeled… keeping his head appropriately bowed by sheer force of will as Kurt quickly stripped himself naked, moving to lounge on the bed.  “Come,” He commanded, and Blaine shuffled over to Him on his knees. 

When he was close enough, Kurt reached out to trace a finger over the lines of Blaine’s face.  Blaine sighed happily at the touch, closing his eyes until Kurt spoke again.

“We’re going to play a game, okay?  Just a game.  Nod if you understand me.”

Blaine nodded. 

“If this gets too much for you at any point, you can just say so, okay?  No need to safeword unless for some reason, I’m not getting the message.”  He waited for another nod of assent, then moved to run his hands over Blaine’s body, almost as if He were exploring some new, desirable object.  Blaine’s heart sped with anticipation.  Kurt had never begun a scene quite like this before; they were almost always planned in advance.  “First of all, strip,” He commanded.  “And make it good; I want a show.”

Blaine moved immediately to do as he was told.  Stripping had always been a little awkward for him, especially at first, but he’d gained some confidence the longer he and Kurt were together… and if that confidence failed him, he knew how to fake it.

Kurt’s hooded eyes rested heavy on him throughout the next few minutes.  “Very nice, Blaine,” He said once Blaine was through.  “Now then: here are the rules.  I don’t want you to talk, at least not for a while.  But I want you to close your eyes, and listen to me, and see where you are, okay?”

“I want you to think about how you felt earlier today, when you saw Chandler hitting on me.  You were so crazy hot, Blaine, so possessive, and I don’t think I’ve ever wanted you more than in that moment…” 

He paused, and Blaine held his breath—trying to recapture that feeling, because he was pretty sure that’s what Kurt wanted. 

It wasn’t hard.

“Open your eyes,” Kurt continued, and Blaine did so, only to take in the most alluring sight of Kurt stretched out over their pillows, stroking himself.  “What do you think you would have done if he had touched me?  What if he tried to kiss me, Blaine?  What would you have done then?”

Blaine growled involuntarily at the mental imagine, and he opened his mouth and almost spoke in answer before he remembered he wasn’t supposed to, and forcibly clamped it shut.

Blaine didn’t know what he might have done, but it wouldn’t have been good.  The mere thought of someone else’s hands on _his_ Dom, on Kurt’s beautiful, flawless body, made him almost blind with jealousy and rage.  Of course, Kurt would never have allowed it.  Kurt would have stopped him… but maybe not before Blaine got in a good blow to the face.

_Chandler_.  What a stupid name.  And such a stupid, dorky appearance as well.  Kurt would never be attracted to _that_.  And Chandler wasn’t even a sub; what made him think he could possibly serve _Blaine’s_ Dom properly?

“That’s it,” Kurt said.  Blaine realized abruptly that he’d closed his eyes again, that his hands were curled into fists.  “You’re glorious, Blaine, _fuck_.  Do you even know how you look right now?  Now come over here; show me how well you can serve me.  Remind me why I’ll never need another man.”

If Blaine hadn’t known better, he’d have thought he had flown.  Suddenly Kurt’s skin was under his fingers, and he had Kurt’s mouth pressed too-tight to his, teeth clashing, tongue licking in to meet with his Master’s.  Kurt moaned beneath them, shifted so their bodies were perfectly aligned, and Blaine hadn’t even realized he was hard until the hot length of Kurt against him was almost too much.

“No other sub could ever be as perfect as you, Blaine,” Kurt continued once Blaine had left his mouth, trailed down to lick and bite at his throat.  He tilted his head back, clearly greedy for it, and Blaine took that as all the permission he needed to mark Him.  “You have to know that.  He was never any threat… but damn, what I wouldn’t do to see you act like that again… you were so bad.  So _good_.  I could have bent you over Cindy’s desk right there and you would have loved it, wouldn’t you, me letting him see us fuck… see how I own you and only you.”

Kurt’s hands came down around his ass, gripping Blaine’s cheeks tightly, spreading them, his nails biting into the delicate skin of Blaine’s crack.  “And now you’re going to show me.  Aren’t you, baby?” Blaine whined, rutting down against Him, shifting to take Him in.  “Patience, sweetheart,” Kurt warned, petting at his back.  He reached across the pillows to grab the lube from the nightstand, making a mess of Blaine’s skin as He hurriedly slicked his fingers and thrust two inside.

“Just a few more minutes… there you go… greedy little boy.”  He slapped Blaine’s ass as He pulled his hand free.  “Now.  Ride me.”

Blaine scrambled up on his knees so he could sink down onto Kurt’s cock, conveniently held in position by his Dom.  He sighed in satisfaction as he took Him all the way in, scratching his nails down Kurt’s white chest, watching in delight as the scratches pinked to match his nipples. 

“Move,” Kurt ordered, spanking him again, and Blaine needed no further bidding.  He braced himself, settling his weight, and began shifting up and down, up and down, as quickly as he could.

Kurt moaned, stretching his neck back, showing off the marks Blaine had left.  He lifted one hand in search of Blaine’s collar, grasping it and using it to pull Blaine down to Him, into a kiss.

“You can speak now,” Kurt whispered in his ear seconds later.  “Tell me how much you love this, Blaine.  Tell me I own you.  Tell me I’m yours.”

“Mine,” Blaine growled, letting his fingers dig into Kurt’s biceps.  “Wasn’t gonna let him touch you…”

“You weren’t, were you baby?  You were about ready to take him out—“

“I would have.  I would have for you.  Don’t care how much you punish me Kurt; I—“ his words broke off in a whine as he found just the perfect angle.  “Not gonna last long…”

“Don’t you dare,” Kurt said sharply, rearing up beneath him.  “You’ll last until I’m through with you, and then you’re going to make me all nice and dirty.  How does that sound?”

“Mmm…” Blaine managed.  Kurt slapped across his ass.  “It sounds perfect, Master,” he corrected

“You’re perfect,” Kurt said, breathless.  “You’re absolutely perfect; I’m so lucky to have you, sweetheart.  And you ride me so well… So tight.  I’m so close.”

“What do you need?” Blaine asked Him, eager to make Kurt come so that he could come.

Kurt seemed to ponder this for a moment, then grabbed Blaine’s hands where they rested near his shoulders and lifted them, placing them on the headboard above Him.  “You hold on right there, and you grind down, and you clench for me like a good boy, hmm?”

Blaine gritted his teeth and did as he was told… this new angle forced him to put more weight on his knees, gave Kurt a little more control, more room to fuck up into him.  Kurt did so… hard.  Blaine’s eyes fell closed, his body jolting with every thrust.  He felt Kurt’s hands shift to grip his hips, keep him in place, which made it more difficult to follow orders, though Blaine did his best.

“Love.  This.  Ass.” Kurt said at last, pounding into him, his fingers digging painfully into Blaine’s cheeks.  Blaine whined in relief as he finally felt Kurt exploding within him.  Eventually Kurt’s movements slowed and stilled, Blaine stopping with Him, ignoring the traitorous ache of his cock.

“Good boy,” Kurt told him a few moments later, petting over the flesh of his ass.  He took Blaine’s wrists again and lowered his arms, guiding Blaine’s right hand to his cock, replacing Blaine’s grip on the headboard with his own.  “Now, pretend I’m your canvas.  Paint me.  Sign your name.”

Blaine groaned as he was finally permitted to fist himself, bracing one hand on the bed and leaning forward to get the best angle.  It wasn’t going to take long, that was for sure—even if he wasn’t already painfully aroused, the situation alone was enough to fuel his desire.

He had one last, fleeting thought of Chandler’s face… if only he could be watching them now.  Watching Blaine’s Master let Blaine take his fill, use his body, mark his body.

He was the luckiest sub in the world, and he’d be damned if _anyone_ was going to take that away from him.

Blaine came with a strangled cry, using what little wit he had access to and remembering to rotate his cock, directing the stream in spirals across Kurt’s chest and arms, up to his chin and over his face.  When it was over, he finally allowed himself to collapse in his Master’s arms.  “ _Kurt_ ,” he whined.

Kurt stroked over his back, sought his lips out for a tender kiss.  “Oh, sweetheart… you were _incredible_.  Do you feel okay?”

Blaine nodded.  “Just tired.”

“It wasn’t too much?  I didn’t want you to actually think… you were so hot, but I would never consider doing anything with another man.  Not even to spur a reaction.”

Blaine yawned and snuggled further into Kurt’s chest.  “I know.  It was fun…”  He grimaced.  “At least the part when _Chandler_ wasn’t there.”

“I should still punish you, you know.  You did disobey me.”  Blaine whimpered in protest.  “But maybe a fun punishment… we still haven’t tried out that new paddle I bought…”

“I’m already being punished,” Blaine reminded Him.

Kurt snorted.  “You don’t honestly think I didn’t realize you were gunning for this, right?  I mean, you were being over-the-top clingy, slacking off on your chores.  A sub.  _You_.  In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if you involved Andrew in your little ploy.  He inadvertently gave me the idea for your punishment, after all.  I may just have to punish _him_.”

Blaine wrinkled his nose.  “How does that work, anyway?  I’ve never seen him receive a punishment.  In fact, you barely act like his Dom.”

“It’s never happened,” Kurt admitted sheepishly.  “And I’d really like to keep it that way, so please keep him out of your nefarious manipulations in the future!”

“Me?” Blaine said innocently, slipping Kurt’s earlobe between his lips, licking and nibbling at it in just the way Kurt loved.  “ _Manipulate_?”

“And I gave you exactly what you wanted,” Kurt said grumpily, shifting closer to Blaine’s mouth with a tiny, breathy whine.  “Two weeks of following me everywhere.  You little minx!”

“Except it’s actually not that fun,” Blaine commented, drawing his lips back so he could speak.  “Your job is crazy boring, Kurt.  I don’t know how you stand it.”

Kurt smiled mischievously.  “It’s far less boring with you there.  I may just have to extend this particular punishment indefinitely… still with the caveat that all your chores are completed in the evenings, of course.”

Blaine groaned.  “You wouldn’t do that.”

“Wouldn’t I?”  Kurt’s eyes twinkled.  “This is starting to feel pretty gross, Blaine.  Go and fetch a cloth to clean us up.  And then put something on, let Andrew know we’ll take dinner in our rooms.”

“Yes, Master,” Blaine grumbled, pouting.

“Oh, so cute!” Kurt teased.  He tugged Blaine in for a kiss, deep and sweet.  “I love you.  Go do as I said.  Then we can cuddle until dinner, after which I believe you’ll have chores to complete.”  He smacked Blaine’s ass before gently shoving him towards the edge of the bed.

As Blaine walked away, he couldn’t help but beam.  Sure, all the extra worked sucked, but overall life couldn’t be better.  Especially after next week when it would go back to normal.  Because no way was Kurt actually going to extend his punishment, right?

Kurt was too smart.  Blaine would have to think a little more carefully before manipulating his Dom again…  But making sure he got to experience that paddle later?  Oh yeah, that was something he could _definitely_ manage.

Chandler had no idea how useful he had proven… and the best part was, he never would.


End file.
